


Dating Billy Hargrove Headcanons

by whorror_jpeg



Series: Headcanons [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intimacy, Mentioned Steve Harrington - Freeform, NSFW, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorror_jpeg/pseuds/whorror_jpeg





	Dating Billy Hargrove Headcanons

  * You’d meet him at a movie theater while working.
  * _“Hey, haven’t seen you here before, gorgeous.” “Aren’t you on house arrest or something?”_
  * After a few weeks you two actually went on a date, and after a while of dating, you’d notice how he’s changed as a person
  * He wasn’t in as many fights
  * He’d gotten his priorities straight
  * He figured out he actually  _really_  likes his step-sister and her friends
  * He wasn’t mean to people anymore
  * His grades were up, he’d gotten offered a basketball scholarship
  * He actually likes art and photography, he’d never tell Jonathan though.
  * His wallet would be  _FLOODED_  with pictures of the two of you
  * Yours would be too, along with your mirror.
  * Pictures of you kissing, holding hands, smiling at each other
  * The stupid and dorky pictures would definitely be there
  * Like he’d take pictures of you at the most inconvenient times
  * You eating, sneezing, yawning, you name it
  * _“BILLY YOU BETTER  THROW IT AWAY RIGHT THE FUCK NOW” “Babe, you’re so cute though!”_
  * PDA
  * _All the time_
  * Anywhere
  * You contributed too
  * You’d pinch his butt and make him yelp
  * _“What the fuck, (Y/N)?!”_
  * _“Stop wearing girls skinny jeans and that wouldn’t happen.”_
  * He’d help you with your chores
  * Because he loves domestic shit
  * _A lot_
  * He’d gotten a haircut and  _you loved it_
  * It was still a little curly on the top, but the sides were shaved and he had a boyish charm to him present.
  * He’s a good cook, much to your surprise.
  * A lot of your dates are spent at your house when your parents aren’t home. He’d cook for you and you’d talk about your day to each other
  * He loves your pets.
  * Got a dog? He’d let it lick his face.
  * Got a cat? It’s guaranteed you’d find him later with it on his chest while they both slept
  * He’s fucking  _terrified_  of birds though.
  * _“IT’S AN ANIMAL IT SHOULDN’T BE ABLE TO SAY WHAT I’M SAYING AND LOOK AT IT’S EYES OH MY FUCKING GOD”_
  * When he opened up to you; you realized a lot about the reasons for his behavior
  * The abuse
  * He  _truly_  believes his Dad’s behavior is because of him
  * His insecurities
  * He’s full of self-loathing
  * Being bullied in the past, believe it or not
  * He cries a lot, despite what he does in public
  * He. Loves. Dancing.
  * He was an outstanding citizen, perfect boyfriend quality in front of your parents
  * Meaning your mom loved him and your dad would talk about basketball with him
  * Your siblings would climb all over him
  * He’d act annoyed after
  * But in the moment he had  _so much fun_.
  * If he was in modern times, he’d love Cage the Elephant and your song would be Robbers by The 1975.
  * He had nightmares a lot
  * He’d beg you to not leave him after each one
  * He loves your ass and chest because let’s be real,  _it’s Billy_
  * But he’d also adore the things you found weird
  * Any fat? It’s adorable
  * Any weird birthmark/scar/freckle? Expect those to be kissed,  _all the time_
  * He’s a shoulder, ribcage, hand, and eye lover too
  * In public, he’d let everyone know you two are together
  * Holding hands, kissing, a hand on your ass, something intimate
  * But that wasn’t his definition of intimate
  * When you two were alone, he’d just hold you
  * _Forehead kisses_  were saved for your bad days
  * _Cheek kisses_  were for when he knew he was in trouble or he was being cheeky
  * He’s a protective boy
  * _“What the fUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT”_  “ _Billy, it’s literally Steve.”_ _“INEWFIOWEFNEIWN I DON’T CARE”_
  * He’d be the one to say I love you first,  _and it’d be emotional_
  * He’d  _finally_  get along with your friends
  * _“I know they mean a lot to you. And they make you happy. You’re my girl, I want you happy.”_
  * You’re really proud of him.
  * Lots of respecc to you
  * He genuinely gets scared when you’d go off at him
  * He’d just stand there completely still, eyes wide
  * And if you walked off for a few minutes and came back? He’s still there.
  * His headstrong ass only apologizes to you. No one else.
  * _“You’re home to me, (Y/N).”_



_**!Nsfw!** _

  * Sex…  _all the time_
  * It would vary a wide range
  * Angry and/or rough sex
  * He’d make fun of your soreness
  * He’s kinky, likes control
  * But if you took control?  _Holy fuck_.
  * Sensual and passionate sex? Check.
  * Foreplay
  * Light touches, body kisses
  * Oral, you or him
  * _HiS mOaNs_
  * _“Shit baby girl, keep going.”_
  * _“Yeah, just like that.”_
  * _“Ugh, fuck.”_
  * Aftercare, no matter what
  * He’d also clean you up. Jizz is gross.
  * He’d be the big spoon, all the time
  * Only because he likes kissing between your shoulder blades and on the back of your neck
  * He’d trail his fingers on your shoulders and sides lightly while you slept.
  * He asks for permission every time, even if it’s already heated
  * _“I need a yes or no for consent. A blatant one.”_
  * You  _always_  came first, in more ways than one.




End file.
